utaitefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Akatin
Ostatnia aktualizacja artykułu - 27 sierpnia 2015r. Akatin (赤 ティン) jest utaite, który lubi krzyczeć i wygłupiać się w swoich coverach, często dodając śmieszny dialog. Akatin jest równiez znany ze swojego uderzania w wysokie nuty, a w niektórych przypadkach może nawet osiągnąć normalna kobieca skale głosu, dlatego nazywają go "ryouseirui". W swoich mniej poważnych coverach lubi skakać od wyższych do niższych oktaw i zmienać głos kilka razy w jednym utworze, rycząc w jednym punkcie i krzyczeć w innym. Kiedy covery są (całkowicie lub częściowo) spokojniejsze, jego głos się waha, co zostało nazwane "Iketin" (イケティン), który składa się ze słów "ikemen " (イケメン) i "Akatin " (赤ティン). Często coveruje utwory więcej niz raz, a czasem dorzuca fragmenty innych utworów, np. "Souzou Forest" w coverze "Kisaragi Attention" lub "Melt" w "Babylon" . Współpraca i projekty Lista scoverowanych piosenek feat. Dasoku, Soraru, 96Neko, Kogeinu, vipTenchou, Ishigantou i Akatin (2014.02.24) #"Yume Hanabi" (2014.02.28) #"About me" (2014.03.05) # "Minnagoroshi no Magic" (Slaughter Magic) (2014.03.21) # "Kuusou Sekai to Omocha no Shinzou" (The Heart of Toys and a Fantasy World) (2014.04.05) # "Viva Happy" (2014.04.12) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) (2014.04.16) # "Blessing" feat. that, Akatin, ＿＿, Itou Kashitarou, Kakerine, Kyouichirou, Gero, Dasoku, Hyakka Ryouran, Mafumafu, Miume, Ririri and Reol (2014.04.17) # "Kenzen Robot Daimidaler" (Kenzen Robo Daimidaler OP) (2014.04.30) # "Streaming Heart" (2014.05.17) # "Terror" (2014.06.11) # "Inner Arts" (2014.06.18) # "Ren'ai Saiban" (Love Trial) (2014.06.28) # "Kinyoubi no Ohayou" (Friday Good Morning) (2014.07.04) # "Rising Hope" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Akatin (2014.07.11) # "Tsukiakari" -Kamasho Acoustic Arrange- (2014.07.12) # "Blessing" (2014.07.15) # "Ringo Hanabi to Soda no Umi" (Apple Fireworks and an Ocean of Soda) (2014.08.12) # "Sekai wa Koi ni Ochite Iru" (Ao Haru Ride OP) (2014.08.23) # "Youkai Taisou Daiichi" feat. Hiiragi Yuka and Akatin (2014.08.26) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) -TV edit ver.- (2014.08.30) # "unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul OP) (2014.09.05) # "How-to Sekai Seifuku" (How-to World Domination) (2014.10.03) # "Gikyoku to Déformé Toshi" (Drama and a Deformed City) (2014.10.18) # "Koshitantan" (2014.10.23) # "Ima, Suki ni Naru." (Right Now, I'm Falling In Love) (2014.11.29) # "Cyber Thunder Cider" (2014.12.04) # "Overclock" feat. Akatin and Shakemii (2014.12.18) # "Kokoronashi" (2014.12.29) # "Chubyou Gekihatsu Boy" (2015.01.08) # "Shopan to Kouri no Hakken" (Chopin and the White Keys of Ice) (2015.01.11) # "Ai no Scenario" (Love's Scenario) (2015.02.10) # "Chototsu Moushin Girl" (Reckless Rampage Girl) (2015.03.12) # "Shinzou Connect" (Heart Connect) feat. Akatin and Glutamine (2015.03.21) # "Dragon Night" (2015.04.07) # "Dan Dan Takaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Higher) (2015.04.13) # "Anatasamai" (2015.04.23) # "Mimiro no Hana" (2015.05.03) # "Umiyuri Kaiteitan" (Sea Lily Deep Sea Tale) (2015.05.12) # "Kotoba no Iranai Yakusoku" (A Promise That Doesn't Need Words) (2015.05.20) # "Sayonara Dake ga Jinsei da" (Life is Only Full of Goodbyes) (2015.05.23) # "Heart no Atoaji" (Heart of The Aftertaste) (2015.06.06) # "Slow Motion" (2015.06.21) # "Yoake to Hotaru" (Dawn and Fireflies) (2015.07.08) # "Dan Dan Hayaku Naru" (Gradually Getting Faster) (2015.07.25) # "Pride Kakumei" (Pride Revolution) (2015.08.01) # "Yuurei Yashiki no Kubitsuri Shoujo" (Hanged Girl of the Haunted Mansion) (2015.08.11)}} Piosenki na TmBox Dyskografia Galeria |AkatinTwitter.JPG|Zdjęcie Akatin'a na Twitterze|Blessing.verB.1703764.png|Underbar, Gero, Dasoku, Miume, Reol, Ririri, Kakerine, Kashitaro Ito, Mafumafu, that, Hyakka Ryouran, Akatin i Kyouichirou widziani w "Blessing" |Akatin_dyXCE7D4.png|Akatin widziany na swoim Twitterze. Ilustracja wykonana przez Takahashi (高橋).|MotorVenus_Cast.png|Kakerine, that, Gero, nero, Akatin, rairu, YUMA, SHIRAHAN widziani w albumie "MotorVenus". Ilustracja wykonana przez taishi}} Ciekawostki *Uczęszcza na Uniwersytet i mieszka w prefekturze Iwate *Jest żonaty z utaite Udzuki Momiiji, z którą często śpiewa w duecie. *Piosenkę "Fire-Flowers" coverował 6 razy. *Kocha ryby. *Czasem dodaje "próbował ryczeć" (吠えてみた, hoetemita) do tytułu utworu. *Mimo tego że jest żonaty i heteroseksualny, w jego coverze "Mrs.Pumpkin Comical Dream" żartobliwie przyznał że był "seme", a.k.a dominujący w yaoi (boys love). *Od 25 kwietnia tworzy własne piosenki. *W wielu coverach ukazany jest jako mężczyzna z rudymi/czerwonymi włosami, ponieważ jego pseudonim ma znak czerwieni (赤). Linki *mixi *Blog *Twitter *Blomaga *TmBox *Ask Kategoria:Spis Kategoria:MężczyźniNND Kategoria:Utaite Kategoria:NicoNico Douga